


Post-Date Sunset

by ForrestFired



Category: Love Live - Fandom
Genre: Dating, Extreme Hand Holding, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, literal garbage writing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestFired/pseuds/ForrestFired
Summary: Honoka and Rin go on a walk after a non specific date. Rin is worried about something, Honoka hugs her, then they laugh.Short but sweet
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Kousaka Honoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Post-Date Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I haven’t written since Highschool :p  
> But the world needs more HonoRin so here you go.   
> Warning: Talk to your doctor before reading, may induce Diabetes.

~~~~~~~~~  
Honoka and Rin were on a date after a long day training, they went all over town doing all sorts of activities from shopping to arcades, finally ending the day with some food.  
They laughed while walking out of one of the many restruants in the city, satisfied with their meal, Rin grabbed Honoka’s hand saying something to the effect of: ‘Lets go! I wanna show you something great nya!’ as she began walking down one of the many paths through the city. Honoka didn’t really know what she meant but let herself be lead all the same. Eventually, the path led past that old familiar shrine. Honoka was following Rin but upon seeing the shrine she took the opportunity to rest and sat at the entrance of the small building.  
Rin anxiously checked her phone again, just making sure it was still 5:40.

“That was fun but I’m wiped, and walking is almost as tiring as dancing. Rin-chan, are we almost there?”  
Rin grinned like a cat as she sat next to her, gently placing her hand on top of Honoka’s.

“Aww, what don’t wanna dance some more? Hehe don’t worry! We’re almost there, nya!”  
Rin began to stand.  
“But where are we even going, won’t you tell me?” Honoka huffed and pouted. Rin looked at Honoka, smiled, and said  
“Trust me its gonna be totally worth it!” Honoka sighed and as she began to sit up she looked to see Rin offering a hand. She couldn’t help but smile.  
Once the two had stood up they began to walk again. Suddenly Rin started grinning again, and ran behind the shrine.  
“Wait! Rin-chan! Where are you going?!”  
“Hehe! Come catch me nya!~”  
Honoka ran after her, running behind the building and, once she turned the corner, saw Rin climbing a ladder, with that all too familiar mischievous look on her face.  
She ran and chased her up the ladder until they both reached the top of the small building adjacent to the shrine.  
“Hah... Rin-chan you bully!” Honoka said in jest  
“Hehe.. you say that... but we... finally made it.” Rin managed to say, completely winded as she laid spread out on the roof.  
“Huh?” Honoka, confused at what she meant, looked at her surroundings.  
“Woww! Look at the view!”  
Honoka looked on toward the large park across from the building. While not the largest building, she could see the sun set down against the skyline of Tokyo quite clearly.  
She looked in awe for a few minutes as she heard Rin sit down next to her.  
“Isn’t it pretty Honoka-chan? I wanted today to be something memorable!”

The two girls sat near the small railing overlooking the sunset.

“This is Amazing! But... why memorable?” Honoka asked puzzled as to why Rin would want this date to be more memorable than any other date the two went on together.  
Rin took a second to think on how she would say this, she wasn’t really good at mushy things.  
“I... I wanted you to remember today, because I... I’m sorry that we haven’t had any ‘real’ dates lately, y’know with the ‘Love Live’ coming up. And I just wanted to show.. that I.. that I stil-“  
Rin was cut off by Honoka sudden embrace.  
She held on quite tightly, not that Rin minded.  
“Rin-chan. I know you love me, and I’ll never doubt that, okay? Today was wonderful, but so is everyday we spend together, each are memorable in their own way. I love you, and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and nothing will change that.”  
“Honoka-chan... thank you...nya...”  
Honoka wiped a tear from her girlfriend’s eye,  
Then they turned, holding each-other’s hands as they watched the sun disappear behind the skyline. 

They couldn’t help but laugh a little at the cliché.  
~~~~~~~~~


End file.
